Halloween Terror/Halloween Terror items
There are 222 Halloween Terror items (including 116 items from the 2016 series, 63 items from the 2017 series and 43 items from the 2018 serie) which are comprised of: *29 Skins **11 Epic skins **18 Legendary skins *6 Emotes *34 Victory Poses *62 Voice Lines *52 Sprays **10 Common sprays **25 Hero-specific sprays **11 Achievement sprays *6 Highlight Intros *35 Player Icons. All items, except for a selection of items which was noted below, can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which also replace the normal Loot Box during the Halloween Terror event. All items excluding Player Icons are purchasable with Credits in the Hero Gallery. Newly-introduced items are unlocked at a cost of thrice the price of items of the same rarity, while returning items are unlocked at the same price. Also, items which were not obtained during the event became unavailable after the event ends, and had remained locked until the next Halloween Terror event. Since Halloween Terror 2017, all R.I.P. Victory Poses, except for Reaper's, have been removed from the circulation of Loot Box's drop. Those items could still be unlocked from the Hero Gallery within the event, however. Skins ;Epic Skins Ana_halloweenterror_ghoul.png|'Ghoul' (Ana) 2016 series Bastion_halloweenterror_tombstone.png|'Tombstone' (Bastion) 2016 series Hanzo_halloweenterror_demon.png|'Demon' (Hanzo) 2016 series McCree - Undead - Overwatch.jpg|'Undead' (McCree) 2018 series Mei - Pumpkin - Overwatch.jpg|'Pumpkin' (Mei) 2018 series Pharah_halloweenterror_possessed.png|'Possessed' (Pharah) 2016 series Reinhardt_halloweenterror_coldhardt.png|'Coldhardt' (Reinhardt) 2016 series Soldier76_halloweenterror_immortal.png|'Immortal' (Soldier: 76) 2016 series Symmetra_halloweenterror_vampire.png|'Vampire' (Symmetra) 2016 series Widowmaker - Spider - Overwatch.jpg|'Spider' (Widowmaker) 2018 series Zenyatta_halloweenterror_skullyatta.png|'Skullyatta' (Zenyatta) 2016 series ;Legendary Skins Ana_halloweenterror_corsair.png|'Corsair' (Ana) 2017 series Doomfist - Swamp Monster - Overwatch.jpg|'Swamp Monster' (Doomfist) 2018 series Junkrat_halloweenterror_drjunkenstein.png|'Dr. Junkenstein' (Junkrat) 2016 series McCree_halloweenterror_vanhelsing.png|'Van Helsing' (McCree) 2017 series Mei_halloweenterror_jiangshi.png|'Jiangshi' (Mei) 2017 series Moira - Banshee - Overwatch.jpg|'Banshee' (Moira) 2018 series Mercy_halloweenterror_witch.png|'Witch' (Mercy) 2016 series Pharah - Enchanted Armor - Overwatch.jpg|'Enchanted Armor' (Pharah) 2018 series Reaper_halloweenterror_dracula.png|'Dracula' (Reaper) 2017 series Reaper_halloweenterror_pumpkin.png|'Pumpkin' (Reaper) 2016 series Roadhog_halloweenterror_junkensteinsmonster.png|'Junkenstein's Monster' (Roadhog) 2016 series Soldier 76 - Slasher 76 - Overwatch.jpg|'Slasher: 76' (Soldier: 76) 2018 series Sombra - Bride - Overwatch.jpg|'Bride' (Sombra) 2018 series Symmetra_halloweenterror_dragon.png|'Dragon' (Symmetra) 2017 series Torbjörn_halloweenterror_viking.png|'Viking' (Torbjörn) 2017 series Wrecking Ball - Jack-O-Lantern - Overwatch.jpg|'Jack-O'-Lantern' (Wrecking Ball) 2018 series Zarya_halloweenterror_totally80s.png|'Totally 80's' (Zarya) 2017 series Zenyatta_halloweenterror_cultist.png|'Cultist' (Zenyatta) 2017 series Emotes Ana_halloweenterror_emote_candy|'Candy' (Ana) 2016 series File:Overwatch Halloween 2018 Bastion Emotes|'Zombie'(Bastion) 2018 series Mei_halloweenterror_emote_hopping|'Hopping' (Mei) 2017 series Reinhardt_halloweenterror_emote_pumpkinsmash|'Pumpkin Smash' (Reinhardt) 2016 series Torbjörn_halloweenterror_emote_batterup|'Batter Up' (Torbjörn) 2017 series Winston_halloweenterror_emote_shadowpuppets|'Shadow Puppets' (Winston) 2016 series Victory Poses Ana_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Ana) 2016 series Bastion_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Bastion) 2016 series Brigitte - Pumpkin victory pose - Overwatch.jpg|'Pumpkin' (Brigitte) 2018 series Doomfist - Pumpkin victory post - Overwatch.jpg|'Pumpkin' (Doomfist) 2018 series DVa - Pumpkin Selfie victory post - Overwatch.jpg|'Pumpkin Selfie' (D.Va) 2018 series DVa_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (D.Va) 2016 series Genji_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Genji) 2016 series Hanzo_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Hanzo) 2016 series Hanzo_halloweenterror_victorypose_skewered.png|'Skewered' (Hanzo) 2017 series Junkrat_halloweenterror_victorypose_pumpkin.png|'Pumpkin' (Junkrat) 2017 series Junkrat_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Junkrat) 2016 series Lúcio_hallowenterror_victorypose_pumpkincontrol.png|'Pumpkin Control' (Lúcio) 2017 series Lúcio_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Lúcio) 2016 series McCree_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (McCree) 2016 series Mei_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Mei) 2016 series Mercy_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Mercy) 2016 series Mercy - Pumpkin victory pose - Overwatch.jpg|'Pumpkin' (Mercy) 2018 series Moira - Pumpkin victory pose - Overwatch.jpg|'Pumpkin' (Moira) 2018 series Orisa_halloweenterror_victorypose_pumpkinhead.png|'Pumpkin Head' (Orisa) 2017 series Pharah_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Pharah) 2016 series Reaper_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Reaper) 2016 series Reinhardt_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Reinhardt) 2016 series Roadhog_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Roadhog) 2016 series Soldier76_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Soldier: 76) 2016 series Sombra_halloweenterror_victorypose_pumpkinette.png|'Pumpkinette' (Sombra) 2017 series Symmetra_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Symmetra) 2016 series Torbjörn_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Torbjörn) 2016 series Tracer_halloweenterror_victorypose_pumpkin.png|'Pumpkin' (Tracer) 2017 series Tracer_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Tracer) 2016 series Widowmaker_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Widowmaker) 2016 series Winston_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Winston) 2016 series Wrecking Ball - Nibbling victory pose - Overwatch.jpg|'Nibbling' (Wrecking Ball) 2018 series Zarya_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Zarya) 2016 series Zenyatta_halloweenterror_victorypose_rip.png|'R.I.P.' (Zenyatta) 2016 series Voice Lines Sprays ;Common Sprays Halloween Terror Spray - Never Die.png|...Never Die 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Bats.png|Bats 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Boo.png|Boo! 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Boop.png|Boop! 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Candyball.png|Candyball 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Fangs.png|Fangs 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Gummy Hog.png|Gummy Hog 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Halloween Terror.png|Halloween Terror 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Pumpkins.png|Pumpkins 2016 series Halloween Terror Spray - Witchs Brew.png|Witch's Brew 2016 series ;Hero-specific Sprays Ana Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Ana) 2016 series Bastion Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Bastion) 2016 series Brigitte - Trick Or Treat spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Trick Or Treat' (Brigitte) 2018 series Doomfist - Swamp Moster spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Swamp Monster' (Doomfist) 2018 series DVa Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (D.Va) 2016 series Genji Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Genji) 2016 series Hanzo Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Hanzo) 2016 series Junkrat Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Junkrat) 2016 series Lucio Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Lúcio) 2016 series McCree Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (McCree) 2016 series Mei Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Mei) 2016 series Mercy Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Mercy) 2016 series Moira - Banshee spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Banshee' (Moira) 2018 series Moira - Trick Or Treat spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Trick Or Treat' (Moira) 2018 series Pharah Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Pharah) 2016 series Pharah - Enchanted spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Enchanted' (Pharah) 2018 series Reaper Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Reaper) 2016 series Reinhardt Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Reinhardt) 2016 series Roadhog Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Roadhog) 2016 series Soldier76 Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Soldier: 76) 2016 series Soldier 76 - Slasher spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Slasher' (Soldier: 76) 2018 series Sombra - Servants spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Servants' (Sombra) 2018 series Symmetra Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Symmetra) 2016 series Torbjorn Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Torbjörn) 2016 series Tracer Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Tracer) 2016 series Widowmaker Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Widowmaker) 2016 series Winston Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Winston) 2016 series Wrecking Ball - Jack-O-Lantern spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Jack-O'Lantern' (Wrecking Ball) 2018 series Wrecking Ball - Trick Or Treat spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Trick Or Treat' (Wrecking Ball) 2018 series Zarya Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Zarya) 2016 series Zenyatta Spray - Trick Or Treat.png|Trick Or Treat (Zenyatta) 2016 series ;Achievement Sprays Special Achievement Spray - Rise Of The Zomnics.png|Rise Of The Zomnics Four They Were achievement 2016 series Special Achievement Spray - Junkenstein's Revenge.png|Junkenstein's Revenge Survived The Night achievement 2016 series Special Achievement Spray - Halloween Special.png|Halloween Special Held The Door achievement 2016 series Special Achievement Spray - The Reapening.png|The Reapening Not a Scratch achievement 2016 series Spray - My Creations.png|My Creations Six They Were achievement 2017 series Spray - The Monster.png|The Monster Unscathed achievement 2017 series Spray - The Reaper.png|The Reape Dawn Breaks achievement 2017 series Spray - The Witch.png|The Witch Survivor achievement 2017 series Flaming Pumpkin spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Flaming Pumpkin' Dawn Patrol achievement 2018 series Zombardier spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Zombardier' Hardened Defenders achievement 2018 series Zomnic spray - Overwatch.jpg|'Zomnic' Six Wanderers achievement 2018 series Highlight Intros File:Overwatch Halloween 2018 Brigitte Highlight|'Shield Bash' (Brigitte) 2018 series Genji_halloweenterror_hightlightintro_pumpkincarving|'Pumpkin Carving' (Genji) 2016 series Mei_halloweenterror_hightlightintro_icescream|'Ice Scream' (Mei) 2016 series Reaper_halloweenterror_hightlightintro_eternalrest|'Eternal Rest' (Reaper) 2016 series Roadhog_halloweenterror_hightlightintro_footsteps|'Footsteps…' (Roadhog) 2017 series File:Overwatch Halloween 2018 Winston Highlight|'Pumpkin'(Winston) 2018 series Player Icons ;Seasonal icons pi_halterror.png|'Halloween Terror 2016' Logging in during Halloween Terror 2016 2016 series Pi_halloweenterror2017.png|'Halloween Terror 2017' Logging in during Halloween Terror 2017 2017 series Pi_halloweenterror2018.png|'Halloween Terror 2018' Logging in during Halloween Terror 2018 2018 series ;Halloween icons pi_thedoctor.png|'The Doctor' 2016 series pi_themonster.png|'The Monster' 2016 series pi_thereaper.png|'The Reaper' 2016 series pi_thewitch.png|'The Witch' 2016 series Pi_thesummoner.png|'The Summoner' 2017 series Pi_banshee.png|'Banshee' 2018 series pi_bewitching.png|'Bewitching' 2016 series Pi_bride.png|'Bride' 2018 series pi_calavera.png|'Calavera' 2016 series pi_candle.png|'Candle' 2016 series Pi_corsair.png|'Corsair' 2017 series Pi_cultist.png|'Cultist' 2017 series Pi_dracula.png|'Dracula' 2017 series Pi_enchanted.png|'Enchanted' 2018 series pi_eyeball.png|'Eyeball' 2016 series pi_ghostymari.png|'Ghostymari' 2016 series Pi_jiangshi.png|'Jiangshi' 2017 series Pi_junkensteinspachimonster.png|'Junkenstein's Pachimonster' 2017 series pi_neverdie.png|'...Never Die' 2016 series Pi_pachimummy.png|'Pachimummy' 2017 series Pi_pumpkimari.png|'Pumpkimari' 2018 series Pi_scarecrow.png|'Scarecrow' 2018 series Pi_skelemari.png|'Skelemari' 2018 series Pi_slasher.png|'Slasher' 2018 series pi_spider.png|'Spider' 2016 series pi_superstition.png|'Superstition' 2016 series Pi_swampmonster.png|'Swamp Monster' 2018 series pi_tombstone.png|'Tombstone' 2016 series Pi_totally80s.png|'Totally 80's' 2017 series pi_vampachimari.png|'Vampachimari' 2016 series Pi_vanhelsing.png|'Van Helsing' 2017 series Pi_viking.png|'Viking' 2017 series pi_witchsbrew.png|'Witch's Brew ''2016 series pi_witchshat.png|'Witch's Hat' 2016 series Pi_witchymari.png|'Witchymari' 2018 series pi_wolf.png|'Wolf' 2016 series